Family (Probably) Matters
Summary: 'Shade and Talia and their adopted families visit their biological parents in prison. '(We open up on a pale young man in prison, with dark circles under his eyes. He's crumpling paper balls and throwing them at the wall.) (Suddenly, a guard walks past.) Guard: Mr. Robinson? Your daughter is visiting you tomorrow. So that means your no contact policy ends tomorrow. Marcus Robinson: Huh? Who? Guard: Does the name "Talia" ring any bells? Marcus Robinson: No. My daughter's name is Jennifer. Guard: I...see. Sir, did you...ever consider what would've happened that night? Marcus Robinson: Yep. I knew my ex would take her. Probably kill her to make an example outta me. And I knew Molly didn't want a kid, she'd gladly hand Jenny over if my ex asked. So yeah, I think I did Jenny a real service that night. Guard: I...I think I might see your point. But you still abused her. Marcus Robinson: 'I know...I was drunk and angry and confused...I...they did the right thing to take her. '''Guard: '''But you did the right thing and let her be given another chance at a family. Well it's lights out now. '(Marcus sighs and lays down on his bunk, thinking what she might look like after 15 years. Away from him. The camera cuts to the next day, Talia and her adopted parents, Fang and Musette walk into the prison and to the visitation block. They sit down at the opposite side of a booth which is separated from the inmates' side with a bullet proof glass panel and there are telephones on each side so they can talk. Marcus is brought in by some guards, his head lowered in shame. He looks up to see his daughter, now 15 years old with her adopted family, he sits down and touches the glass and picks up the phone.) Marcus Robinson: 'Jennifer?... '''Talia Reflection: '''Actually, it's Talia now. So Marcus, you're my biological father. Um, I'm actually kinda happy to meet you. '''Marcus Robinson: '''I am too! You were only a baby when they put you in foster care. You're all grown up now...I'm, I'm so sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. I was in a bad place, your real mom didn't want you and left me and my ex wanted you dead, I was confused and stupid, I- I'm so sorry. '''Talia Reflection: '''It's alright. You did the right thing. '''Marcus Robinson: '''Fang and Musette, was it? I have to thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know you both love her and were there for her when I wasn't. I'm here serving time for attempted murder, gang crimes and robbery. Jen- I mean Talia, I'm happy you're away and safe from me. '''Talia Reflection: '''It's alright, Marcus. I know now...And I forgive you. '''Marcus Robinson: '''You do? '''Talia Reflection: '''Sure you didn't really make the right choices but you tried and that's what matters. '''Fang Serpent: '''We have something for you. '(They hand a guard an envelope and he brings it to Marcus. He opens it and sees several pictures of Talia throughout her life.) Musette Reflection: 'You're still her dad. So we thought it would be fair for you to have pictures of her, now that the court ruling's expired and lifted. '''Marcus Robinson: '''Thank you. I'll see you honey. '''Talia Reflection: '''How long would that be? '''Marcus Robinson: '''Probably in about 10 or 15 years. Maybe I can walk you down the aisle on your wedding day with your dad. '''Talia Reflection: '''Well I'll try my visit. '''Marcus Robinson: '''Okay, kiddo. I love you. '''Talia Reflection: '''I love you too. '''Guard: '''Back to your cells! Visiting hour's over! '(The camera cuts to Shade and his moms arriving at another prison, a high security women mental health treatment facility. They walk down the different corridors to go to the visitation room. When they get inside, a woman in a strait jacket is wheeled over to them on the opposite side of the glass wall separating them.) Guard: 'Visitation time for inmate number 57E9 starts! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Mom? '''Clara Stone: '''Grell! My little boy.... '''Aura Falcon: '"Inmate is considered, deranged, unpredictable and violent please proceed with caution." Shade, honey, be careful 'Shade Falcon- de Kan: '''Mom, it's alright. Hey, mom. Haven't seen you in 14 years....how are you doing?... '''Clara Stone: '''Oh Grell! I'm so happy to see you! But you know what i miss? i miss crack, I used to stash'em around. '(She begins laughing maniacally.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Right...I'm graduating soon. when are you getting out of here? '''Clara Stone: '''Apparently it's when pigs fly! Hahahahaha! Do you have any crack for your mommy? Or beer? I need beer! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Uh....I- '(Clara flails back and starts laughing some more. Aira and Aura quickly cover their son's eyes.) Clara Stone: 'OF COURSE YOU WON'T YOU GOT ADOPTED BY TWO OF THESE....QUEER LADIES! HAHAHA GIVE ME CRACK!!! '''Guard: '''um, visiting timer's over! '(The family is quickly escorted from the room. The camera cuts to later that night, Marcus is looking through Talia's picture, watching her grow up and doing all the things he wishes he could've done with her. He goes to sleep smiling, knowing that she has a bright future ahead of her. Meanwhile Clara is back in her sponge room and rolling around on the ground.) Guard: 'welp, she's here for life so good luck with getting used to that. '''Intern: '''Uh....I quit. '(The intern runs off and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes